


We're Alone Right Now

by ziazippy5379



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: Flynn is hiding and Jenkins comes to get him out.





	We're Alone Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was completely unplanned. I meant to write a completely different story tonight for the prompt month but this happened instead. Not that I'm complaining. I haven't written more than a few sentences of fic in months.
> 
> And I'm back to my random rarepair stories that I can't explain. I love them though.
> 
> I hope this is the only time I get this distracted until I get some prompt month fic done.

Jenkins walked into Flynn’s office late that night. Flynn had gotten back late that afternoon from a mission and had immediately hidden in his office. Not only had the mission not gone completely according to plan, but he had a presentation to finish for a guest lecture he was giving later that week. There was no telling if he was going to have time to do it later or if another mission would pop up. Plus, he didn’t have to think about how he had been too late.

 

“Mr. Carsen-,“ Jenkins started before being cut off.

 

“We’re alone right now,” Flynn interrupted. “You don’t need to be so formal.

 

Jenkins had taken to periodically checking in on Flynn after the third time someone had found him passed out in random places around the Library. Almost every time Jenkins would end up dragging Flynn away and they would have a cup of tea before Flynn either went back to work or home to bed. It was happening enough that they ought to be on a first name basis.

 

“That would not be appropriate, Mr. Carsen,” Jenkins stated. “Now, I have yet to see you leave your office in over four hours which means you haven’t eaten.”

 

Flynn interrupted again.

 

“Why not? Everyone else just calls me Flynn,” he said slightly offended.

 

He had been beginning to think that Jenkins had started to come to get him because he cared. But maybe it was just he drew the short straw. Which hurt almost as much as the day’s earlier events.

 

“Because Mr. Carsen, you are the Librarian. That means you are my boss and it is not appropriate to call you anything else. The others are your equals.”

 

Jenkins said this without the hesitation Flynn would have expected from him. It almost sounded respectful. And the look Jenkins had on his face from where he had yet to leave the doorway was almost wistful.

 

That shocked Flynn. He back peddled on the thought that Jenkins didn’t care. Obviously, he did. He thought Jenkins knew how important he was to them all, but he must have been wrong. And Flynn had never really thought that Jenkins worked for him. So, he said that.

 

“You don’t work for me. We both work for the Library. And you are the backbone of this team. We wouldn’t be half as good without you. I can’t succeed without you. The mess I just got back from proves that. I wasn’t able to get help and it meant people died.” Flynn said.

 

He knew that he was rambling but couldn’t stop. Jenkins needed to know that he was important. As soon as he mentioned just how bad the mission had gone Flynn stopped dead. He hadn’t planned on telling any of them. It wasn’t their fault everything failed on him at the worst moment. Flynn didn’t blame anyone. He didn’t really even blame himself. Everything had gone as wrong as it could have without it being someone’s fault. But the weight of the dead still sat upon him.

 

Jenkins was staring at him and for a moment did nothing. Then he walked over to Flynn’s desk and looked down at him.

 

“You should have told us what happened. You don’t have to bear this alone. Not anymore,” Jenkins said in a comforting voice like he knew exactly what was going through Flynn’s head.

 

Flynn had told them how all his equipment had failed, and they had responded with telling him about their own. There had been a laugh by all because the mission had still been a success as far as they knew.

 

“I wanted to spare you. We all have the tendency to blame ourselves even when there was nothing we could do,” Flynn said. “We don’t all need to share this burden.

 

“You still should not carry it on your own. I know you did not mean to tell me, but it means a lot that you did,” Jenkins said with a heartfelt tone that struck Flynn to the core.

 

And Flynn knew Jenkins cared as much as he did. So, Flynn stood so they were closer to eye level and looked up into Jenkins’ eyes.

 

“Does that mean you believe the rest of what I said?” Flynn said knowing he couldn’t keep the hopeful tone out of his voice.

 

“Yes, it does Flynn.”

 

Jenkins leaned the rest of the way down and kissed Flynn.

 

When they broke apart Jenkins immediately went back to his original mission.

 

“You still haven’t eaten yet. Let’s go get you some food.”

 

“Are you asking me on a date?” Flynn couldn’t help himself.

 

“Yes, Flynn,” Jenkins said with an eye roll.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome.
> 
> (You can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
